


Así como Romeo y Julieta

by Sthefy



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Mafia, Assassin Peter Parker, BDSM, Drug dealer Stephen Strange, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gentle Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pining Wade Wilson, Possessive Tony Stark, Recreational Drug Use, Spanish Translation, Unhealthy Relationships, Wade Wilson is a Good Friend, Weapons dealer Tony Stark, au!mafia, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: En ocasiones, pensaba que era una historia de amor.Sin embargo, le sonríe a Tony, con los ojos brillantes. Con la culpa envuelta donde no podía verla... Lo de Romeo y Julieta también fue una historia de amor.Y piensa que esto, lo de ellos, será así.[Traducción autorizada]
Relationships: Peter Parker/Stephen Strange, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [like romeo & juliet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646830) by [Areiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton). 



**Así como Romeo y Julieta**

**(Traducción autorizada)**

**By Sthefynice**

**Sinopsis:** En ocasiones, pensaba que era una historia de amor.

Sin embargo, le sonríe a Tony, con los ojos brillantes. Con la culpa envuelta donde no podía verla... Lo de Romeo y Julieta también fue una historia de amor.

Y piensa que esto, lo de ellos, será así.

* * *

**~*~**

La ciudad está gobernada por dos hombres, y era peleada por ese mismo par.

El Mercenario de la Muerte, Tony Stark, que caminaba a la luz del sol, apenas se molestaba en ocultar su crímenes y agenda en el bonito paquete de la compañía de su padre. Él era, según algunos, intocable... protegido por sus miles de millones, protegido por su nombre, por el gobierno que lo necesitaba demasiado para detener el submundo criminal que él mismo dirigía.

Y el Doctor, que prefería las sombras, porque era ahí donde las personas desesperadas, aquellas que perdieron las esperanzas y personas perdidas sin hogar vivían.

Es ahí en donde _su_ gente residía.

El resto de la ciudad murmuraba que Stark no podía ser tocado.

Strange se sentó en sus sombras, un bonito chico se acurrucó en su regazo, y _supo_ que podía.

**~*~**

A veces Peter se preguntaba qué habría pasado si Tony lo hubiera encontrado primero.

Lo piensa más a menudo cuando está en la cama de Tony, mientras duerme a su lado. Un brazo fuerte envolviendo sobre la cintura de Peter, sujetándolo y manteniéndolo cerca.

Se odia a sí mismo, por desear que Tony le hubiera encontrado primero.

**~*~**

Sin embargo, Stephen Strange no encontró a Peter, sino que Peter fue quien cayó a su regazo.

El hijo de su bioquímico favorito, el genio que inventó las drogas más ridículamente caras que usaba para controlar las calles... Peter siempre había girado dentro de su órbita.

Su mamá quería protegerlo, quería mantenerlo alejado del sucio y violento mundo en el que vivían.

Strange ni siquiera podía estar en desacuerdo ante esto. A fin de cuentas, Peter era... _especial_.

Era encantador, frágil y aun así flexible. Peter tenía la tez pálida, era fácil de ruborizar, de personalidad tímida. Temblaba bajo la pesada mirada de Strange, sus ojos brillantes de color miel, curiosos e ingenuos de una manera que parecía imposible.

Peter era la perfección y la inocencia andante. Peter reflejaba la curiosidad, y entonces Strange pensó que...

...Él era el arma perfecta.

Una que _nadie_ vería venir.

**~*~**

El Doctor estaba recluido. No era alguien fácil de localizar.

Tony cree que pudiera haber tratado con él antes... si tan sólo pudiera conseguir que aquél hombre saliera de las sombras. Sin embargo, el Doctor se aferraba a ellas, y se movía como un maldito mago, casi materializándose y desapareciendo por completo.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo peor de todo. Tony podía manejar eso... lidiar con un hombre era bastante sencillo, incluso uno tan escurridizo como el maldito Doctor. No obstante, no era _sólo é_ l.

Sino su ejército asesino de mascotas.

Aquellos que se deslizaban sin ser vistos, matando sin hacer ninguna clase de sonido y desapareciendo sin dejar ningún rastro.

Los únicos que los espías y la tecnología, junto con las amenazas de Tony, no podían _encontrar_.

Aun así, Strange como tal no era el problema... cualquier pequeño capo de la droga podía ser derribado con el calibre adecuado...

El verdadero problema radicaba en los asesinos que lo protegían.

**~*~**

Peter ve a Tony mucho antes de conocerlo.

Strange le sostiene y Peter se inclina hacia él, flexible, cálido y confiado. —¿Lo ves, cariño? —Susurra Strange, y Peter observa al Mercenario.

Conoce las historias, sabe exactamente quién es el hermoso hombre con su impecable traje y su pellejo. Y no es exactamente lo que Peter espera. Strange le aprieta la cintura con su mano, lo suficiente como para volver la atención de Peter de nuevo a él. —Cariño, —dice, marcando su autoridad al hablar y Peter le lame los labios, tiene el brillo de cereza que tanto le gusta a Strange.

—Sí, señor, —dice, de manera obediente.

Strange sonríe, y le da un beso en la garganta de Peter, y el joven se estremece, deseando que estén en casa, en su gran cama. Su Amo le dará una pequeña dosis de droga (seda), antes de follarlo bien, lo suficiente como para que todo se sienta nebuloso, su interior resbaladizo y sentir que el mundo entero se ha desvanecido, a excepción del lugar donde su Señor le toca, iluminándolo con el dolor y el placer exquisito.

Él gime, alto y necesitado y en respuesta, su amo se ríe. Presiona sus dientes delicadamente contra la garganta de Peter.

—Querido, ¿lo matarás por mí?

Peter mira al otro lado de la habitación, donde Tony Stark está de pie, sonriente, hermoso e intocable con su Capitán y su Soldado al lado, y en respuesta dice: —Sí, Amo.

**~*~**

Stephen Strange miró a Peter Parker, un niño huérfano. El niño bonito y protegido de su químico favorito y vio un potencial futuro que se desarrollaba. Ante esto, sonrió.

Peter sería el arma perfecta. La que Tony Stark _nunca_ vería venir.

**~*~**

Peter mira a Tony dormir, envuelto en seda y satén, y el brazo pesado de su amante le sostiene cerca, y sus dedos se frotan sobre la empuñadura de su cuchilla favorita, la que ha usado en tantos de los enemigos de su Amo, antes de escabullirse para regresar al lado de su Señor. Esas presas fueron fáciles. Muy fáciles.

En cambio, esto... esto es sencillo y al mismo tiempo, era terrible, perfecto e imposible.

Peter piensa que es una historia de amor. Pero una trágica.

Una historia de amor como la de Romeo y Julieta.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A veces, cuando Tony se mueve dentro él, cuando su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás nublada de placer y todo se siente tan real y vivo, cuando Peter apenas puede respirar por el placer y Tony le susurra cosas sucias y dulces en su oído, él piensa que... esto es real.
> 
> «Eso es todo. Esto es todo lo que quiero.»
> 
> Y se viene, así, derramándose sobre las sábanas de seda.

**Así como Romeo y Julieta**

**[Traducción autorizada]**

_Historia original de Areithon (A03), dale amor también al original ~_

**Sinopsis: **En ocasiones, pensaba que era una historia de amor.

Sin embargo, le sonríe a Tony, con los ojos brillantes. Con la culpa envuelta donde no podía verla... Lo de Romeo y Julieta también fue una historia de amor.

Y piensa que esto, lo de ellos, será así.

 **Advertencias** : AU Mafia, drogas, BDSM, triángulo amoroso.

* * *

**~*~**

**A** veces, cuando Tony se mueve dentro él, cuando su cabeza se inclina hacia atrás nublada de placer y todo se siente tan _real_ y _vivo_ , cuando Peter apenas puede respirar por el placer y Tony le susurra cosas sucias y dulces en su oído, él piensa que... esto es _real_.

« _Eso es todo. Esto es todo lo que quiero._ »

Y se viene, así, derramándose sobre las sábanas de seda. La gruesa polla de Tony le abre, la codicia por escuchar sus jadeos y gemidos se hace presente. Tony, mientras entra en Peter, le muerde, soltando maldiciones a su vez. La prueba caliente que se derrama por sus muslos es la clave, recordándole con brusquedad su realidad.

* * *

**~*~**

A veces, cuando Strange arrastra a Peter a su regazo, le clava una aguja en la vena y la Seda, la droga, le inunda. Cuando el mundo se vuelve nubloso y viscoso, cuando el mundo se convierte en un lugar complicado para convivir, sus manos son atadas por unas conocidas esposas, lo atan a un lugar y luego el Amo le incita a _cantar,_ cuando sus manos son fuertes y firmes, duras pero nunca crueles, jamás crueles... él susurra: « _mío. Eres perfecto, cariño…_ _Siempre te cuidaré, dulce muchacho..._ _»_ Cuando se folla a Peter con un consolador y llena su boca con su pesada polla y Peter se viene, sólo con eso. De estar lleno, tan lleno, y sus sentidos cantan con esa niebla de placer perezoso. Ahí piensa: « _esto es un sueño. Esto es un sueño, y quiero vivir en él para siempre._ _»_

* * *

**~*~**

**L** a primera vez que Tony ve al chico, está sentado en el bar con una chica. Ella está vestida de rojo y su cabello está amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos eran atrayentes, y su sonrisa es desafiante y cínica. Ella se ve tan cínica y su belleza es particular al lado de...

Él.

El chico se está riendo, y parece... erróneo, tan fuera de lugar. Era perfecto... con su piel pálida y hermosa envuelto en su suéter blanco. La forma en la que dicha prenda cuelga de un hombro hace que Tony quiere probarlo.

Aunque también está mal. Que siendo tan inocente, brillante y puro estuviera en un bar que es demasiado viejo, sucio y roto.

—¿Quién es él? —Inquiere y Happy lo observa por un momento.

—No lo sé, jefe. ¿Lo quieres? —Le pregunta en voz baja.

En efecto, Tony lo quiere. Aunque no sólo eso, lo quiere en su cama, y en su regazo, quiere esos ojos brillantes fijos en él de la manera en la que están vieno a su bonita y fría amiga.

—Deshazte de la chica, Cap, —murmura Tony, sin despegar su vista de aquél chico, mientras su Capitán favorito hace exactamente lo que se le ha ordenado.

Cinco minutos después, cuando el chico mira a su alrededor, solo y ansioso, sus ojos chocan con los de Tony.

Hay un rubor hermoso en sus facciones, y Tony sonríe mientras se levanta para recoger su premio.

**~*~**

* * *

**P** eter.

Se llama Peter, y su sonrisa es incluso más dulce cuando se sienta en el regazo de Tony, con sus manos ligeras y temblando alrededos de sus hombros. Sus ojos son de color miel, oscuros, y el rubor en su mejillas viaja hasta donde está su garganta, caliente e intoxicante bajo los labios de Tony.

—Ven a casa conmigo, ángel, —murmura y Peter asiente, apretando sus manos, flexibles y necesitadas.

—Voy a cuidar bien de ti, —susurra, antes de besar a Peter.

**~*~**

* * *

—Voy a cuidar bien de ti, —dijo Strange, semanas después de que su madre muriera, y entonces Peter le observó. Conocía al Doctor. Incluso sabía lo que el Doctor hacía, lo que su madre había hecho por él.

—Sí, señor, —dijo Peter, tranquilo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo.

Unos largos dedos temblorosos levantaron su barbilla, los ojos oscuros e intensos le miraron de manera fija. —¿Confías en mí, cariño?

Era la primera vez que Strange le llamaba así. La primera vez que vio la chispa hambrienta dentro de esos ojos oscuros.

—Sí, señor, —volvió a decir Peter, lamiendo los labios secos.

Strange trazó el movimiento con hambre y su sonrisa era lobuna y peligrosa y Peter... nunca en su vida se había sentido más seguro.

—Vamos a estar bien, querido, —ronroneó Strange, y empujó a Peter hacia las profundidades de su habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

**~*~**

* * *

**T** ony es... gentil.

Eso es algo que asusta y confunde a Peter.

Se asusta porque se supone que éste es el Mercenario de la Muerte, un hombre con las manos empapadas de sangre, de renombre y con un legado. Por ley, no _es_ amable.

Y lo confunde, porque Peter no sabe qué hacer con eso.

Su Señor sólo es así de gentil cuando cojea y su cuerpo tiembla. Sus manos temblorosas liberan a Peter y lo atraen más cerca, presionando un chocolate en sus labios, lamiendo los residuos luego de que Peter lo consuma.

Peter no sabe qué hacer con la gentileza antes del dolor.

No obstante, el dolor _nunca_ llega.

Tony es gentil. Es paciente, casi de manera tortuosa. Sus manos rozando la piel de Peter, tan ligera que es casi tortura, sus labios recorriéndole después en una exploración tan minuciosa, tan _reverente_ , que Peter piensa que tal vez esta _es_ la tortura.

Tony es gentil.

Esto asusta y confunde a Peter, y es _intoxicante_.

Aquella tortura se prolonga por _horas_.

Se viene por primera vez en los labios y la lengua de Tony, después de morder y tragarse sus quejas y súplicas, cuando su labio está maltratado y al rojo vivo, se queja: —¡Por favor, por _favor, daddy,_ _por favor_!

—Shhh, —arrulla Tony, —shhh, ángel, estás bien. Te tengo.

En respuesta, Peter solloza y Tony lame el pliegue de su pierna y la ingle, mordiendo de manera suave. _Muy_ suave. —¿Qué es lo que necesitas, ángel?

—¡N-n-necesito venirme! —Peter casi grita la última palabra, conviertiendo su voz en un gemido crudo y sucio, haciendo que Tony suelte un gemido en respusta, presiona contra su pálido muslo. —Por favor, por favor, _Daddy_ , _por favor, déjame_...

—Vente, bebé, —murmura Tony, —Córrete para _Daddy_.

Y Peter así lo hace, gritando. Con una corrida caliente y caótica sobre su pecho, y siente la sonrisa satisfecha de Tony contra su pierna antes de susurrar, —el único.

Los ojos de Peter se ponen en blanco mientras Tony vuelve a llevar su flácida y demasiado sensible polla a a su boca y piensa, de manera clara y astuta: _así es como me matará_.

**~*~**

* * *

**S** us pensamientos se dirigen hacia la primera vez en la que Strange sacó su bastón.

Pensó en la primera vez que Strange robó sus sonidos, sus primeros gemidos.

Lo pensó y lo pensó, y siguió pensándolo, perdiéndose en los detalles. Y en cada ocasión, el Amo le había murmurado: —Bien, bien, cariño, tan _bueno._

Y él se venía, jadeando y desesperado. Cabalgando por esa cima rodeada de abrumador placer y dolor, y aquello nunca le mató.

**~*~**

* * *

**P** eter se sienta en el regazo de Tony en los clubes mientras el Mercenario hace sus negocios, y observa con sus coquetos ojos como el Capitán y el Soldado se mueven alrededor de ellos. En ocasiones, mira a Strange ocultándose a través de las sombras, superficial, silencioso y calculador.

Siente una punzada de preocupación hacia Tony, incluso cuando siente orgullo por Strange, y piensa... que esto podría ser una problema.

* * *

****~*~** **

**T** ony le coloca un collar alrededor de su cuello, una cadena fina y un pequeño juego de alas de ángel que descansan en el hueco de su garganta, y le besa cuando Peter le susurra en agradecimiento de manera tímida.

Strange le observa desde las sombras, y los ojos del señor son tan _fríos_ , pero en cambio, _Daddy_ está sonriendo, de manera cálida, cariñoso y gentil, como sólo se ve al estar con Peter. —¿Feliz, bebé? —le pregunta, llevando sus labios hacia la garganta de Peter, como una oración.

Peter cierra los ojos y desea responderle con una mentira cuando le dijo:

—Sí, Daddy.


End file.
